Persona 5: Jumbo Daddy Edition
by daddychat
Summary: Yuki Yamada is a college student who loves big jumbo sexy daddies. One fateful day, she meets a mysterious long-nosed man, and she's thrown into a sextacular adventure.
1. Prologue

"It was November 20th… I was being rushed to the nurse's office in a giant panic. I was feeling contractions from my vagina, and it was extremely painful! Luckily, one of my boyfriends lives near a nurse's office, and I was rushed there.

"Excuse me… what is your name?" Said the goth nurse who ran the place. Her name-tag read "Takemi."

"My name is Yuki Yamada." I said. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're pregnant, dumbass!" Takemi said. "How do you not know that?"

"What?! Well… I guess I never DID use condoms…" I muttered. "But… WHO WOULD THAT MAKE THE FATHER?!"

"Looks like labor is just starting, it can take hours, even over a day…" Takemi continued. She pulled out a Health Problems Scanner, scanned me, and gasped.

"You have 47 STDs. What the fuck." Takemi said, in awe.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense too." I said.

"Don't take this personally, but as your doctor, I'm required to ask this." Takemi said. "What the FUCK is your sexual history?" She asked.

"It all started… last March." I began to tell my sextacular story.


	2. Chapter 1: March, 20XX

"Life was rough for me ever since I moved to Tokyo. The college I attend is very prestigious, thus is very expensive and difficult as well. I very rarely even get a full night of sleep. If only I had a cat who would tell me to go to sleep instead of doing other things...

However, my unfortunate situation changed one fateful night. I finally managed to get to sleep at a decent time, and was sleeping like an angel... until I had some sort of dream.

"I woke up in some sort of dungeon. It looked an awful lot like a sex dungeon. A figure was sitting opposite of me in the room.

"Ah, welcome. This is your velvet room." Said the gravely, seasoned voice of an old man.

"What? Who are you?" I said.

"I am Igor." He said. I stepped toward him and saw his face alight. My jaw dropped.

He was the sexiest man I've ever seen. An extremely long and piercing nose, luscious grey and balding hair, eyes that show he a freak... but the good kind. I couldn't help but swoon.

"This is your velvet room. It is representative of your..." As the old man explained the place, I didn't even listen. I was too distracted by the raw sexual energy exhibited from him.

"Please fuck me." I blurted out.

"...excuse me?" Igor responded.

"Oh my god. You're so fucking hot. Just. PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME!" I shouted, letting out my inner feelings.

"Well..." Igor chuckled. "As much as I'd love to, we have matters to attend to about-

I pushed him off his chair and tackled him to the ground.

"FUCK! ME! NOW!" I shouted.

"...sure, why not." Igor shrugged.

Igor got up and began to strip, tearing off his shirt to reveal his completely ripped chest. His abs were an eight-pack and his pecks were equally swole. My pussy got slightly moist just seeing that. I noticed that a massive bulge was forming by his pants. He had an erection, as big and long as his nose! I got even more moist in the anticipation of seeing the old man's cock, out and about.

"Treat me like a slut, daddy." I said, laying on the floor as I began to strip as well.

"Igor chuckled as he ripped off his pants, causing his penis to spring out. I gasped, as it was even longer than his nose outside of his pants! I moaned as daddy finished stripping.

"PLEASE FUCK ME WITH THAT LONG THING OF YOURS, DADDY!" I moaned loudly. Igor bent down, but instead of sticking his dick into my vagina... he stuck his nose in there! I was about to protest, but it felt just as good, if not better!

"How's it feel, darling?" Igor said, slightly nasally. His nose was inside me, after all.

"DEEPER!" I screamed. Igor began to thrust his nose even deeper into me, and I moaned heavily. "D-DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! CUM IN ME, DADDY!"

""I can't cum with my nose..." Igor said. He then, completely by chance, felt the need to sneeze. "Achoo!" As he sneezed, the mucus shot into my pussy. I orgasmed as the mucus shot into my system with the force of a cumshot.

Igor then fished his nose from my vagina, and it was now covered in moist cum. He pulled out a handkerchief from his clothes laying nearby and wiped it off.

"That was quiet satisfactory." Igor exclaimed, puting his clothes back on. "I look forward to doing this again."

I successfully introduced myself to Igor... I sensed a bond forming.

"Back in the present, Takemi was reading over her virus report and speaking to me.

"This type of infection is usually only found in the upper respiratory system...usually affecting the nose. So who could you possibly fuck that would put a nasal disease in your VAGINA?!" She asked.

Back in the past, I heard a mysterious female voice in my head.

"I am thou... thou art I. Thou has- god. What the fuck. You- you had sex with him? God. What the fuck. I... I guess you formed a confidant with this guy or whatever. It was the length arcana. But jesus christ. I don't even want to finish the speech." The voice said. I just shrugged.

The next morning, I woke up, back in my bedroom. At first I sighed, thinking it was all a dream... but deep down, I knew it was so much more.


	3. Chapter 2: April, 20XX

In the nurse's office with Takemi, she was gawking at me.

"That's the STUPIDEST story I've ever heard." Takemi said. "And I'm currently dealing with a high school student who's getting high as fuck off my drugs under the excuse of 'getting better grades.'"

"I don't know what to tell you, it's the truth." I said.

"Good riddance." Takemi said. "Well, that explains that STD. What about the others? How did you get this next one?"

"Well, it all began the next month… last April." I started flashing back.

After my experience with Igor, I was a thirsty little muffin. I just wanted to be fucked again SO BADLY! But unfortunately, I did not know how to return to that sexy so-called "velvet room." (Unrelated, but I kept getting malware on my phone at this time? It was really annoying. I just ignored it.)

Luckily, I finally found an opportunity for sex. My professor at college asked me to deliver some papers to an old colleague, who currently works at Shujin Academy. Soon I arrived at his office at Shujin… and discovered the next most sexiest man I've ever seen.

God, FUCK, he was such a hot sexy piece of meat. I like me a _**BIG** _man, that's _**big**_ , like not just a _big_ man, but a _**BIG MAN**_. And Principal Kobayakawa was that… and more.

"Hello, young lady. What is a beautiful college student like you doing here at Shujin?" He asked.

"I couldn't contain myself. I ran up to him and swiped everything off his desk.

"FUCK ME!" I shouted.

"Kobayakawa blushed. "M-me? You want me to fuck you? Nobody has ever given me attention like that…"

"I ripped off my clothes and laid on his desk, sideways. "SUSPEND MY SLUT ASS AND SEND ME HOME TO FUCK YOU, MR PRINCIPAL GUY!" I shouted.

"Okay then!" Kobayakawa got up, and started to strip tease for me. His big, incredibly thicc, incredibly _**BIG** _body was just so sexy. But nothing compared to seeing his cock for the first time. As he pulled off his underwear, I gasped at the girth of his cock. It was wider than any I've ever seen, with some decent length to boot. In fact, it was about the size of a boot!

"STUFF YOUR BIG PHALLUS UP MY VAGINA!" I screamed. Kobayakawa nodded jumped on top of me on the desk. The weight almost crushed me, and I was in immense pain; but it was worth it. His dick went into my vagina like a huge train into a tiny tunnel; I think I bled, but I didn't care. Eventually, Kobayakawa's desk collapsed and we both fell onto the floor making passionate love.

A teacher wearing a yellow shirt and blue jean skirt walked in. "Hey, Kobayakawa, I need you to sign- GOD!" She shouted, averting her eyes. "And I thought that creeping new student that wants to fuck me was the worst thing I've seen all week!" She ran out of the room.

Shortly after, Kobayakawa got a call from a mysterious SIU director.

"I'm sorry my love, but I have work to do." He said. He pulled out a replacement desk labeled "In Case of Sex Emergency" and continued to work, completely nude.

I successfully introduced myself to Kobayakawa... I sensed a bond forming.

Back in the present, Takemi was reading over her virus report and speaking to me.

"This disease is extremely rare, only found in EXTREMELY huge and girthy penises. Where did you find someone with a huge enough penis to contract this disease?"

Back in the past, I heard a mysterious female voice in my head once again. "I am thou... thou art I. Thou has- oh. You again. Ugh. Having sex with a school staff member? Come on, man. That's the type of thing that should NEVER fly in a video game, am I right? Well, anyway. With the birth of the girth arcana, blah blah blah, you know the rest." The voice said.

I left Shujin, still beaming after having the most exhilerating sexy experience of my life. And my journey wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 3: May, 20XX

Takemi was disgusted as fuck by the principal portion of my story.

"You... you fucked the principal of a high school?" She asked, in horror.

"Yeah. Wait, is that weird?" I asked.

"God... do I even want to ask how you got the rest of these STDs?" She said.

"Well, you're in luck. This next part of the story doesn't involve me fucking a man at all!" I said.

"THANK GOD!" She said, and I began to continue my flashback.

The next month, I was still in exhilaration over the amazing sex I had with Principal Kobayakawa. However, the poor man was busy after a scandal at his school, and was unable to let me be his fuck bunny at the moment. Desperate for sex, I began looking for sexy male strippers in the back alleys of Shibuya.

I walked into a shady-looking weapon shop to see a handsome, rugged man at the counter.

"Why hello, sexy!" I said to his sexy bunk ass.

"What the hell do you want?" He said.

"You don't need to play dumb with me. I know this is just a sex shop disguised as a weapon replica shop." I winked.

"It's... it's a weapon replica shop." He said. "What?!"

"What's your name, sexy?" I said.

"I-it's Iwai, but go away! I don't need-" Before he could finish, I interrupted him.

"PLEASE FUCK ME! I HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKED BY A DADDY IN THREE WEEKS! MY VAGINA MIGHT COLLAPSE IF SOMETHING DOESN'T SLIP N' SLIDE INTO IT SOON!" I screamed.

"Jesus christ, chill. You're outta luck kid, I'm gay." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Before I could finish my apology, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be fucked so badly. I ran up to the wall, grabbed a replica gun off the wall, and shoved it into my vagina.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Iwai shouted.

"IF I DIDN'T GET FUCKED SOON, I MIGHT'VE COLLAPSED!" I said, as I thrusted the gun into my own vagina.

"Fine, but you're paying for that!" He said.

I nodded and continued to thrust the gun into my vagina. It was sexy, and the tip of it massaged my clit, but it wasn't enough. I kept grabbing more guns and shoving them into my vagina, all at once. My panties strapped them together, and I bounced up and down on a chair in order for the guns to thrust into me. Iwai was reading a magazine the whole time.

A couple minutes later, a black-haired twink walked into the store.

"Um... what's going on?" Said the quiet young man.

"I don't know any better than you do." Iwai replied.

At the end of the day, I finally finished fucking myself with forty-seven different guns.

"So, how much will that be?" I asked.

"That'll be 784,408 yen." He responded.

"Woah, cheaper than it would have been for me to higher a prostitute, fuck yeah!" I said, pulling out my cash.

"What kind of prostitutes are you hiring?" He rolled his eyes and took the money.

I successfully introduced myself to Iwai... I sensed a bond forming.

Back in the present, Takemi was reading over her virus report and speaking to me.

"This infection is often found from people huffing paint... or I assume in your case, shoving paint in your vagina. So my question is... what kind of shit were you sticking in there?! And where were you getting it?!"

Back in the past, I heard a mysterious female voice in my head once again. "I am thou... thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow. This one is simultaneously less and more disgusting the others but... whatever. I'll try to stop kinkshaming. With the birth of the gay arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power... " The voice said.

I walked home from that encounter with shopping bags full of guns. Let me tell you, the security on the subway ride home did NOT like that! But luckily, I was able to bring home my newfound sex toys anyway, bringing me even more sextacular fun.


	5. Chapter 4: June, 20XX

Takemi looked at me with a look that was somehow even more disgusted.

"You... went to a model gun store... and bought all the guns... so you could shove them into your vagina for pleasure?" Takemi asked, in horror.

"Honestly, how is that any different than using dildos?" I responded.

"IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, OH MY GOD, DON'T THROW THAT AT ME!" She shouted, exasperated.

"Wow... calm down... it's not like I had sex with a murderer..." I said.

"That's true..." She replied.

"Well, actually... about that..." I said.

"Oh no." Takemi said, as I began to flash back.

Weeks after the Iwai incident, I was still regularly visiting his store to buy more model guns to use as sex toys. Something about the rough, rigged texture of his work made the perfect thing to shove into my holes. It was uncomfortable, but in a completely sexy way. However, I did still yearn for the touch of another human.

At Iwai's store, I asked him something. "Hey... you're gay, right? Do you know any sexy daddies who also happen to be bisexual that I can fuck?"

"No. Just buy your sex toys and leave." He said.

"Come on, pleeeease? What about any shady people you've dealt with in your mysterious past?" I asked.

"Well... there is that mafia boss Junya Kaneshiro, but he's not a daddy, he's a pretty terrible person, and he-" Before he could finish, I was running out the door.

"DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND JUNYA KANESHIRO?!" I screamed. Before I could scream anymore, two mob lackeys grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows.

"What do ya want with our boss, punk?" Said the mafia goons.

"I WANT TO FUCK HIM!" I shouted in glee.

"Oh... hmm..." They said.

A few minutes later, the goons dropped me off at Kaneshiro's lair. I was thrown into his room, and saw the absolute sex himself. He had a receding hairline, but still with sexy lengthy hair; like a strong and manly lion. His tiny face on his big head looked small, but it did make me wonder what that mouth dooooo.

"Woah, you're even sexier in person!" I said. Kaneshiro blushed.

"The goons said they brought you here because you wanted to fuck me... I've never had someone be truly and personally intimate with me before..." Kaneshiro whispered.

"Well let's do it, then!" I said, beginning to strip.

"Well... I have one request." He said.

Ten minutes later, Kaneshiro was on all fours, dressed up in his fursuit; which happened to be one of a pig. He asked me to wear a sexy farmer outfit, and I gladly obliged.

"That pig is soooooo sexy!" I said.

"Honk! Honk!" Kaneshiro said. He sprung up and toppled me to the floor. "Ooink! Ooink!"

"Oh my, please fuck me, Mr. Kane- I mean, Piggydaddy!" I said.

Kaneshiro began to fuck my vagina **hard** in his pig outfit. His hard and dry thrusting, combined with his unwashed pubes, truly made it feel like I was being fucked by an animal. It was rough and painful, but almost beautiful, replicating the beauty of nature.

I moaned loudly: "FASTER... HARDER... MAKE ME FEEL **PAIN** , PIGGYDADDY! MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A **WOMAN**!"

Kaneshiro began to oink as he thrusted. "OINK... OINK... OOOOOOOINK!" As he let out his final oink, he thrusted harder and ever and let out a massive amount of cum into me. I climaxed, my pussy becoming so moist that it reminded me of the moist tropical locales of Orlando, Florida. And with that final nut, Kaneshiro fell onto the floor, exhausted. I did the same.

"Woah... that was epic." I said, out of breath.

I successfully introduced myself to Kaneshiro... I sensed a bond forming.

Back in the present, Takemi was reading over her virus report and speaking to me.

"So this STD is extremely common among the furry community... I guess it has something to do with the material often found in fursuits? Anyway, were you really having sex with a _furry_?"

Back in the past, the female voice appeared in my head again. "Welp, guess that I might as well go along with it this time." She said. She cleared her throat, than said her speech: "I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new daddy. He shall become the wings of sexuality that breaketh thy chains of bondage. With the birth of the YIFF Persona, I have obtained the dicks of sexiness that shall lead to freedom and new pleasure..."

Me and Kaneshrio were still laying on the floor, covered in both cum and piggy fur that rubbed off his fursuit.

"I hope to meet you again..." Kaneshiro said.

"Me too!" I got up and head home. I knew that I just did something extremely scandalous, but that made it all the more sexy. Having hot furry sex with a wanted mafia boss? SCANDALOUS!


End file.
